No recogniton
by brotherlylove
Summary: Dean did go and see same all those years ago. Now right in eachothers face they dont even recognise. On a tour in italy, they say its a romantic place....


Note: words that are in capital are thoughts of people.

--No recoginition--

Dean sat down where he was assigned.

"What do you mean it is going to take over 24 hours, what the hell am i supposed to do? i knew there was a catch to a free holiday, i dont know why i didnt read into this."

Dean said to a flight attendant. She walked away leaving him there. A tall guy sat in front of him blocking the view of the television that was in front of him.

WELL THATS JUST GREAT! THIS BIG APE IS BLOCKING THE TELEVISION. FUCK TALL PEOPLE THEY ARE GOOD FOR NOTHING,  
THEY ALWAYS GET IN THE WAY.

The plane started to take off, Dean wrapped his arms around the seat in front of him, hugging utlike there was no tommorow. He had always been scared of flying but now he forgot all about the guy in front that he was choking.

"C-c-can you please let go, i cant breathe".

Dean let go as though he had just got burnt. He had forgotton about the guy in front, it was just in the heat of the moment.

"Sorry man"

"oh thats fine, are you scared of flying?" He turned around to face Dean.

"...er...yeah..." this was embarrasing, he had told a stranger but he hadnt told his family. life was weird sometimes. He laid down and went to sleep,  
fortunately he woke up when it was time to go.

HEY! I SLEPT 20 HRS, NOW THATS A BONUS.

He got out of the airport and started walking to the hotel which he was not far from there. Soon enough he would meet his tour guide. He was kind of excited and kind of scared, he hadnt really really talked to anyone ever since his father had died from a stroke. the hotel looked like luxury, he was going to enjoy this.

"Gather round people"

Everyone including Dean gathered around.

"My name is Samuel and i will be your tour guide for the next 10 days"

OH MY GOD HOW EMBARRASING THE GUY FROM THE PLANE.

"oh i see your here too and you are?"

"i-im Dean"

"Well Dean here is your room key and i'll see you back here a 6.00 the tour is having dinner."

Dean went to his room, he didnt know why talking to Samuel was embarasing and why he had blushed. He left those thoughts for now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------the next day-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(phone rings) wake up call"

"ooh no! not now". Dean got up, whacked on some clothes and went down to breakfast. He sat there by himself while other sat together... he felt alone.

Samuel came over to talk to him "Did you sleep okay?"

"er... y-yeah, not use to it though".

"In a couple of days you'll be right".

Samuel then went to have his own breakfast by himself. This hurt Dean because Samuel went off to sit alone, being alone was better than Dean. (  
They finished breakfast and it was time to go on the bs, they were going to the coloseum. While travelling there, there was an argument on the bus between Samuel and a old guy.

"Why are you taking me to see a pile of rocks, WHY?"

"They are a part of this tour, you paid for it"

"i didnt think it would be rocks!! i thought there was more to italy then rocks!!"

POOR GUY Dean thought MAYBE I SHOULD BE NICE TO HIM, AFTER ALL HE WAS NICE TO ME.

Dean could tell that Samuel was upset about this , but it was a part of the job, he couldnt change this, but he still put a smile for everyone else.  
Dean grew the courage to approach Samuel.

"Hey man, dont take it to hard, its part of your job... anyways your kinda cool... i enjoy it."

Dean wouldnt be usually like this with the sharing, thats why he took himself by surprise and he immediently and looked down.

"Dean is is? thanks man and no need to get embarrased".

He gently touched Deans face for a moment, which made dean blush even harder. well at least they were both blushing, they akwardly walked away.

After the coleseum they were travelling to a new destination, florence. The bus trip was long... well long for Dean anyway.

"hey dean! how do you like italy so far?"

"Its okay" Dean didnt know why but he couldnt seem to look at Samuel.

"So do you have a girlfriend back home?"

"No"

"Really? i hope do you dont mind but do you have a boyfriend?"

Dean turned bright red at the question, he normally wouldnt.

"NO!!"

"Sorry man, just checking". He winked at Dean and walked away 


End file.
